The other side of Twilight
by Bloody-Stiletto
Summary: Luca Blight didn't die after the battle wid Riou Genkaku & a ninja girl named Junna saved him from the brink of death. Junna is determined to make Luca change for the better and forget his past but... can the true face of evil saw the light she wants to g


A/n: A suikoden fic I made about Luca Blight and a mysterious woman named Junna who saved him from the brink of death. Junna is my original character and the hero's name in suikoden2 is Riou and the army's name is Phoenix Army. Okay? Here goes!  
  
The other side of Twilight Prologue  
  
Luca Blight... the true face of evil... He started a war between the City-State and murdered his own father, the King of Highland, Agares Blight... He sacrificed hundred and thousands of lives just to reach his own selfish ambition. He doesn't want victory... You know what he wants?  
  
Destruction...  
  
But now, at this moment, the true face of evil has come to his end...  
  
"Give up Luca Blight! You're wounded and your men are all gone!" shouted the Army strategist Shu.  
  
His body was numb... His whole strength draining... But even so, he gave them a sarcastic laugh and smirked evilly.  
  
"Hoo Hoo Ha ha!!! Do you seriously believe that Luca Blight will be killed by your cheap, little army?!!! Think again, State pigs!!! Luca Blight will-- Ugh!!!"  
  
Blood gushed all throughout his body. His vision was starting to blur and his head was spinning. Weakness creep through his veins draining every last bit of his strength in his body.  
  
"Riou.... Why do you... wish to... destroy me...?" he asked despite of the numbness he's feeling.  
  
The young boy stared at him and mumbled, "To end this war...."  
  
"Heh! Do you think that if I'm killed this stupid war will end?!! Ha ha ha ha!!! Look at me Riou!!! My body is rumbling!!! Ha ha ha!!! Look at me!!! I am the true face of evil!! Ha ha ha ha!!! Ugh......."  
  
And at that moment, Luca Blight fell into the world of deep darkness.....  
  
Light came onto his view and his half-closed lids narrowed as he felt the sun's warmth.  
  
"Is this hell...?" he muttered.  
  
He tried to stand but his wounds only reopened and his head began to hurt even more thus, making him fall back on the futon. Pain once again overcame his body and a groan of pain escaped from his throat.  
  
Footsteps running were heard and a slam of the door. He didn't bother to look for he was suffering in too much pain.  
  
Suddenly... a soft hand touched his face and set aside a few strands of his hair. He opened his eyes and a face of a young lady filled his view.  
  
"Who....are you...?" he asked weakly.  
  
The lady gave her a smile and wiped his face with a damp cloth.  
  
"We'll talk about it when you're well already. Right now, you have to rest. You shouldn't have moved. Here, let me help you..." the lady said and guided his body on the wall and made his back lean.  
  
She began to remove his bandages and cleaned his wounds. He winced when pain jolted him up.  
  
"Oh! Sorry... I'm trying to be gentle..." the lady stated.  
  
He reached out his hand and touched her face. For a man that he used to be, this was very unlikely of him. So unlikely of him!!!  
  
"You... Just let me know your name....."  
  
The lady gave him a natural smile which made a faint blush on his cheeks appear. (Luca Blight blushing???? I can't imagine that! ;;)  
  
"The name is Junna, Lord Luca..."  
  
He took his hand off her face immediately as if he had been burned. So this woman knows...  
  
"...You know... me..."  
  
Junna proceeded on her work. She was mending his wounds as if she didn't care. As if she isn't aware that the man she's helping right now... had been a true face of evil...  
  
"Lord Luca... after that battle you encountered with the Phoenix Army... I spotted you. So, when I found out that you were still breathing somehow, I brought you here..." Junna explained and partially glanced at him.  
  
"Why did you pick me, then? And what is this place, anyway?" he asked.  
  
"The hidden town of Rokkaku Hamlet... Don't worry; they won't know who you are..."  
  
"Are you crazy?! This place is under State control!" he shouted.  
  
"Like I said, they won't know who you are. They don't know your face anyway. They only know your name, that won't be trouble enough."  
  
"Do you live here?"  
  
Junna nodded.  
  
"This is under the State. Why do you know that I'm Luca Blight?"  
  
Junna smirked. "I've seen you a few times already in battle fields and in few villages."  
  
He froze for a moment. The woman doesn't only know him... Junna had witnessed his evilness. The lives that he took... Homes and properties that he had burned down to ashes... Families and relationships that he had destroyed... Junna must've seen it all already.  
  
"So you knew, huh..." he managed to say.  
  
Junna began to pick up the used and excess bandages. She was about to stand up when a firm hand gripped her wrist preventing her from standing up.  
  
"Why did you take me, then? You know how evil I am! You know how dangerous I can be! You know I can kill you within any moment now! You should have left me alone there! You should have just let me die there!!!"  
  
She showed no traces of fear... nor surprise... nor regret... She stared at him and asked, "Aren't you grateful that you had been given another chance...?"  
  
"My... sins were too hard to atone for..."  
  
"Okay then... Let me explain... You WERE evil! You WERE dangerous and you WERE a blood-thirsty beast! Past is past, Lord Luca! Get over it!"  
  
"................."  
  
"Ugh! The Agony!" Junna exclaimed and rolled her eyes in irritation.  
  
"................"  
  
"You had this second chance to live again Lord Luca.... You can start a new life and a new self... That may be enough to atone for your crimes..."  
  
With that, she removed his hand that was gripping her wrist and finally stood up and left him in deep thinking.  
  
How can a man like him start a new beginning?!! He has to fight his very own self. He had no conscience way back then. And now?! This woman he just met... Can Junna really change his life... forever....?  
  
He shook his head and sighed hard. He needs to rest. He'll learn the answers to his questions anyway... but not at this time... No need to worry, Luca Blight can wait...  
  
A/n: How did it go guys? Reviews please! Thanks! Oh, by the way, Karana Belle! I dedicate this fic to you! You inspired me a lot! (my fics are all dedicated to you! Ha ha!) You're my very first reviewer and it really, really inspired me!!! Thank you so much!! Chao! ;; 


End file.
